Battle for Naboo
Battle for Naboo ist eine 2001 in Deutschland veröffentlichte Action-Flug-Simulation, die für PC und Nintendo 64 herausgebracht wurde und die Geschehnisse, die während Episode 1 auf Naboo geschahen, aus der Sicht Gavyn Sykes, ein Mitglied der Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo, erzählt. Battle for Naboo spielt zur Zeit des Aufstiegs des Imperiums und zwar während der Blockade der Handelsföderation auf Naboo. Während Königin Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn auf dem Weg nach Coruscant sind, wehren sich die Reste der Streitkräfte von Naboo mit aller Macht gegen die angreifende Handelsföderation. Es liegt jetzt in Gavin Sykes Hand, die Handelsföderation mit allen Mitteln aufzuhalten und zu bekämpfen. Beschreibung des Herstellers right|thumb|Beschreibungstexte auf Hülle Aufgepasst - Verteidiger von Naboo! Die Handelsföderation muss aufgehalten werden! Kämpfen sie in mehr als 15 Missionen - In der Luft, auf dem Wasser oder im Weltall! Schicken sie ihre Jäger gegen die Droidenarmeen der Handelsföderation! FEATURES: - Steuern sie bis zu 7 Raumschiffe: Den Raumjäger von Naboo, den Gian-Gleiter und völlig neue Schiffe, wie die schwere STAP oder das Kanonenboot der Handelsföderation - Mehr als 15 Missionen: Flucht von Theed, Suchen und Zerstören, Sabotage, Erkundungen, Konvois und mehr - Kämpfen sie gegen die Droiden-Raumjäger der Handelsföderation, AATs, Zerstörer-Droiden, Kampfdroiden, und viele mehr - Wechseln sie ihr Fahrzeug während einer Mission in speziell dafür gebauten Hangars - Von den Entwicklern von "Star Wars - Rogue Squadron" right|thumb|Menüschirm des Spiels right|thumb|Fahrzeugwahl vor Beginn einer Weltraummission Anfangstext Aufträge right|thumb|Kampf auf einem Platz in Theed Flucht aus Theed Die Handelsföderation ist auf Naboo gelandet und ist dabei Theed einzunehmen. Gavin muss mit seinem Commander, Commander Kael, einen Weg aus der umkämpften Stadt finden um in die Felder vor der Stadt fliehen zu können. Missionsziele: * Rette deinen Commander ' verfügbare Fahrzeuge: ' * Flashspeeder * nach dem Durchspielen: jeden Speeder Neimoidianische Plünderungen Der einzige sichere Ort auf Naboo scheint der Sumpf zu sein und so macht sich Gavin zusammen mit Commander Keal auf den Weg dorthin. Unterwegs gilt es allen Bauern die in Schwierigkeiten sind zu helfen. ' Missionsziele:' * Schützen und begleiten sie ihren Commander in den Sumpf * Schützen sie das Hauptbauernhaus ' verfügbare Fahrzeuge:' * heavy STAP, später den Police Cruiser * nach dem Durchspielen: jedes Bodenfahrzeug --> jedes Luftfahrzeug !!!Achtung!!! !!!Mission muss mit dem Police Cruiser beendet werden!!! Der Sumpf von Naboo Im Sumpf angekommen erfährt Gavin, dass ein kleines Dorf im Herz des Sumpfes von der Handelsföderation angegriffen wird. Um den Einwohnern zu helfen und um vielleicht Verbündete zu finden macht sich Gavin auf den Weg zum Dorf. ' Missionsziele ' * Schütze Rohan's Hausboote * Rette Officer Vedd verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Police Cruiser *''nach dem Durchspielen:'' jedes Luftfahrzeug Das Schmugglerbündnis Gavin und sein Gefährten haben sich auf den Weg in die Berge gemacht um einen geheimnisvollen Schmuggler zu suchen, der ihnen im Kampf gegen die Handelsföderation beistehen soll. Als Gavin den Schmuggler schließlich findet, steht dessen Schiff unter Beschuss und es ist Gavins Aufgabe es zu beschützen. ' Missionsziele:' * Finde den Schmuggler in den Bergen * Rette die Bauernhäuser vor einem Angriff verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Flashspeeder *''nach dem Durchspielen:'' jedes Bodenfahrzeug Der Gegenschlag des Hutten Nachdem Gavin Borvo den Hutten gerettet hat, schließt sich dieser der Allianz an. Doch Borvo benötigt weiterhin Schutz, es ist Gavins Aufgabe Borvo zu seiner Basis zu begleiten und ihm dort im Kampf gegen die Handelsföderation beizustehen. Missionsziele: * Schütze und Begleite den Schmuggler zu seiner Basis * Verhindere die Zerstörung der Basis * Befreie die gefangenen Naboo-Piloten ' verfügbare Fahrzeuge:' * Flashspeeder, später Wechsel zu Police Cruiser möglich * nach dem Durchspielen: jedes Bodenfahrzeug --> Jedes Fahrzeug außer dem Naboo-Bomber right|thumb|Naboo N-1 Sternjäger im Angriff auf Comm 4 Zerstörung von Comm 4 Borvo der Hutte und Captain Kael bereiten einen Angriff auf eine Basis der Handelsföderation vor, doch bevor der Angriff beginnen kann muss der Kommunikationssatellit der für die Basis zuständig ist zerstört werden. Der Satellit wird aber von 3 Schildgeneratoren geschützt, die Gavins erstes Ziel sind. Missionsziele: * Zerstöre alle Schildgeneratoren * Schalte den Kommunikationssatelliten aus verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Naboo-Sternjäger Eisiges Grab Der Kommunikationssatellit wurde erfolgreich zerstört, was zur vorübergehenden Deaktivierung einiger Basen der Handelsföderation in den eisigen Bergen Naboos führte. Gavin führt sein Geschwader an um diese Basen zu zerstören und um ein feindliches Kanonenboot zu stehlen. Missionsziele: * Zerstöre alle Basen der Handelsföderation * Stehle ein feindliches Kanonenboot verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Naboo-Sternjäger, nach dem Raub des Kanonenbootes das Kanonenboot * nach dem Durchspielen: jedes Luftfahrzeug --> Kanonenboot Der Andrev-Fluss Die Handelsföderation hat entlang des Ufers des Andrev-Flusses Arbeitslager eingerichtet. Mit dem gestohlenen Kanonenboot soll sich Gavin Zugang zu diesen Lagern verschaffen und die Gefangenen befreien. Missionsziele: * Befreie alle Gefangene in den Lagern verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Kanonenboot der Handelsföderation right|thumb|Police-Cruiser fliegt auf Droiden Sternjäger zu Die Zufluchtsstätte Die befreiten Gefangenen sind noch nicht in Sicherheit. Es ist Gavins Aufgabe sie zu einem versteckten Sammelplatz in den nördlichen Ruinen zu begleiten und zu beschützen. Missionsziele: * Schütze und begleite den Konvoy zu den Ruinen verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Kanonenboot, Wechsel zu Police-Cruiser oder Naboo-Sternjäger * nach dem Durchspielen: Kanonenboot --> beliebiges Luftfahrzeug Die Suche nach Captain Kael Captain Kael wurde über den Bergen abgeschossen. Sein Wrack muss gefunden und verteidigt werden, da Captain Kael der Handelsföderation auf keinen Fall in die Hände fallen darf. Missionsziele: * Finde Kaels abgeschossenen Sternjäger * Beende den Angriff der Handelsföderation auf die Minenunternehmen * Zerstöre Borvos Minenunternehmen * Zerstöre die Droiden-Bomber und AATs bevor sie die Absturzstelle erreichen verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Flashspeeder * '' nach dem Durchspielen:'' jedes beliebige Bodenfahrzeug Borvo der Hutte Am Ende der letzten Mission fällt Captain Kael in Ohnmacht wegen seiner schweren Verletzungen. Er kann Gavin jedoch kurz vor seinem abtauchen anvertrauen, dass Borvo der Hutte sie alle betrogen hat und plant die befreiten Gefangenen als Sklaven zu verkaufen. Er bringt Captain Kael in einen Sicheren Ort und bricht mit seinen Freunden auf zu Bravo den Hutten um ihn zu besiegen Missionsziele: * Finde und befreie die Gefangenen * Besiege Borvo den Hutten und befreie seine Gefangenen verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Naboo-Sternjäger *''nach dem Durchspielen:'' beliebiges Luftfahrzeug Befreiung von Lager 4 Die wichtigsten Führer Naboos wurden in das berüchtigte Lager 4 gebracht. Die Aufgabe die Gefangenen zu befreien fällt Gavin zu, der sich auch sofort auf den Weg macht. Missionsziele: * Finde und befreie die Gefangenen von Lager 4 * Beschütze die Gefangenen bei ihrer Flucht verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Naboo-Sternjäger, Wechsel zu heavy STAP und erneuter Wechsel zu Gianspeeder * nach dem Durchspielen: jedes Luftfahrzeug --> heavy STAP --> jedes Bodenfahrzeug right|thumb|Naboo-Bomber im Anflug auf einen Konvoy der Handelsföderation Die Eröffnung der Königin Captain Panaka und Königin Amidala sind nach Naboo zurückgekehrt. Captain Kael geht es wieder besser und greift wieder mit ein in den Kampf. Gavin soll sich mit Panaka treffen und ihm zu der Königin folgen, die einen Plan zur Befreiung Naboos hat. Doch es gilt auch noch einen Konvoi der Handelsföderation auszuschalten der auf dem Weg nach Theed ist. Missionsziele: * Finde und rette Panaka * Finde den Naboo-Luftstützpunkt und Wechsel zu einem Bomber * Stoppe den Konvoi der Handelsföderation verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Gianspeeder, Wechsel zu Naboo-Bomber * nach dem Durchspielen: jedes Bodenfahrzeug --> Sternjäger oder Bomber Panakas Ablenkung Die Königin plant Theed zu betreten um Nute Gunray festzunehmen. Gavin muss ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten um die Verteidiger Theeds zu verwirren. Sobald Captain Panaka und Königin Amidala in der Stadt sind soll Gavin und alle anderen Piloten zum Hangar gehen und dem Angriff beitreten. Missionsziele: * Hilf Panaka beim Hangar ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten * Rette Gruppe 2 aus einem Hinterhalt * Treffe dich mit den Commandos und beschütze sie verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Gianspeeder * nach dem Durchspielen: jeden beliebigen Speeder Schlacht um Naboo Die Bravo-Staffel soll das Droidenkontrollschiff zerstören. Gavin und alle anderen Piloten mit eingeschlossen Captain Kael schließen sich diesem Kampf an und benutzen Naboo-Sternjäger. Bevor das Schiff aber zerstört werden kann, müssen die Traktorstrahlen und der Schildgenerator ausgeschaltet werden. Missionsziele: * Dezimiere die Flotte der Droiden-Sternjäger * Zerstöre die Traktorstrahlgeneratoren des Schiffes * Zerstöre den Schildgenerator des Schiffes * Zerstöre das Droidenkontrollschiff verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Naboo-Sternjäger Bonusmission 1: Geheimnisse der Handelsföderation Ein Kommando der Naboo hat eine Forschungsstation eingenommen. Die Handelsföderation schickt eine Eingreiftruppe die aus Kampfdroiden und AATs besteht um die Basis zu zerstören bevor Geheimnisse entdeckt werden können. Gavin muss die Basis und die Kommandoeinheit bis zum eintreffen eines republikanischen Kreuzers, der die Einheit evakuieren wird, verteidigen. Missionsziele: * Schütze die Basis vor dem Angriff * Schützen sie den Fluchttransporter verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Naboo-Sternjäger Bonusmission 2: Treffen auf Coruscant Darth Maul hat eine gerade erst auf Coruscant gelandete Delegation der Naboo angegriffen. Halte ihn auf bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichtet. Missionsziele: * Zerstöre Darth Mauls Schiff * Schütze die zivilen Ziele verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Naboo-Sternjäger Bonusmission 3: Die dunkle Seite der Macht Du bist Darth Maul, übernimm die Kontrolle über den Sith-Infiltrator und gehorche deinem Meister. Missionsziele: * Schütze die Einheiten der Handelsföderation * Zerstöre alle Einheiten der Naboo verfügbare Fahrzeuge: * Sith-Infiltrator Fahrzeuge/Einheiten steuerbare Fahrzeuge right|thumb|Kanonenboot im Angriff auf AAT feindliche Einheiten Andere Charaktere Spielbar In den 15 Standardmissionen und den ersten beiden Bonusmissionen ist nur der Hauptakteur des Spieles, Gavyn Sykes, spielbar und zwar mit allen verfügbaren Fahrzeugen. Durch Freischalten der dritten Bonusmission kann man dort Darth Maul spielen. Andere Systemvorraussetzungen für PC Betriebssystem: Windows 95/98/2000/ME Prozessor: Pentium II oder Athlon mit 233 MHz oder höher (266 MHz der höher für Windows 2000) Festplattenspeicher: 150 MB Arbeitsspeicher: 64 MB Ram Grafikkarte: 8MB PCI oder AGP 3D Hardwarebeschleuniger Soundkarte: 16-Bit-Soundkarte DirectX: DirectX 8 oder höher CD-Rom: 4fach CD- bzw. DVD-ROM-Laufwerk Bewertungen *'PC Action:' 46% www.pcaction.de *'PC Games:' 35% www.pcgames.de *'Games Captain.de:' 55% www.gamecaptain.de *'Spieletipps.de:' 61%www.spieletips.de Cheats/Besonderheiten Cheats Besonderheiten Bonus In verschiedenen Missionen kann man versteckte Bonussymbole finden, die gewisse Auswirkungen freischalten, alternativ kann man auch Cheats einsetzen. Im folgenden stehen die Auswirkungen der Bonus und wo sie zu finden sind. Bonuslevel Über die 15 normalen Level hinaus gibt es noch 3 Bonusmissionen, die entweder durch Cheats oder durch das erfüllen von bestimmten Vorgaben freigeschalten werden können. * Das erste Bonuslevel, Geheimnisse der Handelsföderation, wird durch das Erreichen der Bronzemedaille in allen 15 Missionen freigeschaltet. * Um das zweite Bonuslevel, Treffen auf Coruscant, freizuschalten, muss man alle Silbermedaillen erlangen. * Das dritte Bonuslevel, Die dunkle Seite der Macht, wird freigeschaltet, sobald man in allen 15 Missionen die Goldmedaille erreicht hat. Bonusfahrzeuge Durch das Erreichen verschiedener Vorgaben können im Spiel verschiedene zusätzliche Fahrzeuge freigespielt werden. * Der Sith-Infiltrator wird durch Erreichen des dritten Bonuslevels freigeschaltet. * Um den Swampspeeder und den AAT freizuschalten, muss man Platinmedaillen in allen Leveln erreichen. * Der Buick kann nur durch das Einsetzen von Cheats freigeschalten werden. Platinmedaille Für Spieler, die schon alles geschafft haben, hat Factor 5 eine weitere Herausforderung in das Spiel eingebaut. Über der Goldmedaillen steht die Platinmedaille. Um diese zu erhalten, muss man die einzelnen Level nahezu perfekt meistern. Normalerweise wird am Ende einer Mission gezeigt, welche Voraussetzungen für das Erreichen der nächstbesten Medaille gelten. Bei der Platinmedaille ist das nicht der Fall, hier weiß der Spieler nicht, was er erreichen muss. Doch um den Spielern zu helfen hat Factor 5 auf seiner Homepage diese Daten veröffentlicht und sind daher auch hier zu finden. Weblinks Daten: * Homepage von Factor 5 * Test auf mega64.com * Guidearchiv Homepage Cheats: * http://www.gamefaqs.com * Homepage Factor 5 * Game Cheats and Guides Bilder: * Bilder von PC-Version * Bilder von N64-Version en:Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo pt:Star Wars: Battle for Naboo ru:Star Wars: Battle for Naboo Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:Konsolenspiele Kategorie:Actionspiele Kategorie:Weltraum-Shooter Kategorie:Legends-Quellen